deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Walker
| image = File:Dead Island - Vessels.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = A horde in a hotel room | title = | speed = Slow to Very Slow | weapon = Various | aggression = Moderate | danger = Low-Moderate | location = Everywhere on the Island | health = }} The Walker is the first class of zombie that is found in Dead Island. They are less of a threat than their faster counterparts, the Infected. Overview Walkers are very common to appear in the game. They resemble and behave like a stereotypical zombie would, suggesting that Walkers have fully undergone the zombification process, as opposed to the Infected who are likely still living humans undergoing the beginnings of the zombification process. Walkers are the slow, shambling undead, roaming the island of Banoi Island looking for flesh to devour. Walkers are most dangerous in groups where their speed is less of a disadvantage. Like any other zombies in pop culture, their heads are their most vulnerable spot. Co-op Difficulty Scaling Health Appearance The Walkers are those who have undergone full zombification. They sport various stages of decay, depending on when and how they died and how long they have been dead for. Pale bones often show through the decay. Sometimes they sport weapons, possibly from jobs they were working when they were still among the living or when they were trying to fend off the undead before they became undead themselves. Behavior Walkers are tricky enemies to deal with. They will remain motionless, giving the appearance of being truly dead until the player gets up close to them or kicks/damages them (throwing weapons is not a viable strategy since the player can't lock-on to the target, and even if the weapon did hit the zombie, it has no effect as the zombie is considered dead until disturbed). If the player gets close enough to a fake-dead corpse, they will get up and attack the player. Walkers faking death while sitting tend to jump up at the player very quickly, making them more of a threat; but when found laying on the ground, they're generally slow at getting up making the best time to attack when they are feeding on corpses or getting up from the ground. Always examine corpses to guarantee that they are dead. Any body with something to be looted from it is dead and not a waiting Walker. Walkers will follow the player for a while but can be outrun fairly easily. If a Walker sees the player, it will follow them if the player doesn't outrun it. Walkers can go in and out of buildings and buses and can traverse stairs and walk through panes of glass, but cannot open doors or climb ladders. Walkers can use melee weapons and even at times throw them. Strategy * When faced with a group of Walkers, lure them into a water source such as a swimming pool or beach. Knock them down and continue to stomp them as they try to stand up. The water acts as a weapon because zombies drown. You will continue to receive XP as the water finishes them off for you, and you can loot them afterwards. This is also helpful for conserving ammo or weapon durability. When faced with a group of Walkers, not near a water source, it is best to either run and set up a better attack point, or (if using weapons with enough force) attack them thus knocking them down for a stomp. * Walkers can use melee weapons and even at times throw them, so be careful when near Walkers with weapons. * Walkers are vulnerable to fire based attacks, such as exploding containers (i.e. Propane tanks) or any type of grenade like weapon (i.e. Molotov Cocktails). * Another easy way to kill Walkers is to simply run them over with a vehicle. Keep in mind, however, that they can still attack you through the windows if you are driving too slowly or stop. * Generally, it is considered a waste to use guns to kill Walkers. Being the weakest enemy in the game, many players consider it better to conserve ammo for stronger enemies. * An easy way to kill most Walkers is to break or cut off both of their arms, and then kick them over, which instantly kills them because they cannot get up. (Note: certain variations of Walkers may be able to stand back up without arms, so this strategy is not always effective). * Kicking their legs is an effective strategy to knock them down, giving the player a chance to run away or go for the easy kill. * A Walker's speed can vary slightly, anywhere from a slow shuffle to a fast walk. * Performing a jump-kick will always knock down Walkers, allowing for an easy head stomp. However this uses a lot of stamina. * Using bone-breaking weapons (such as blunt weapons and the fists) on a downed Walker's arms can lead to repetitive "Break"-age XP points. * Before attacking Walkers, they will sometimes quickly stagger towards the Hero, as if over balanced. These attacks are sometimes stronger than average attacks, but they can be easily dodged. Variations Variations can mix depending on Chapter/Level/Zone. For example, in Moresby, there are lots of wide-shouldered zombies with armored or masked body parts. * On fire — Usually move faster * Wide Shouldered — Have more health than regular Walkers * Tall — Can attack you when you're higher or out of reach height-wise * Long Arms — Attack range is extended * Armored/Masked — Have more Health/Resistance to certain hit areas based on armored/covered body parts * Feigners — Play dead, waiting for an unsuspecting person to wander by * Toxic fume — Can poison the player if he/she gets too close (highly flammable, any fire mod will kill in one hit) * Armed — Attack or throw their weapon, dealing small/moderate damage Notable Walkers * Earl * John * Mugambe's Wife * Nick * Roger Nelson (a.k.a. "Roger's Body") Glitches * Sometimes, when a Walker follows you, they will freeze and start using the animation associated with you being in a higher area than them. Trivia * There are some animations only Walkers tend to use. One such animation is when playing as Sam B and targeting certain parts of the zombie's body ending with the head, the head will cave in and the Walker will claw at the air and may walk a short distance before falling to the ground. Gallery zombiecharacters (4).jpg|Concept art dead-island-198.jpg|Female zombies 933053 20060509 screen009.jpg|Up close Dead-Island-gameplay-6-444x250.jpg|A fallen one 0wlk20.jpg|Up close 622414 20110905 640screen007.jpg|In the Resort area de7.jpg|In the Resort area Achievementhunter-DeadIslandKnockKnockWarrantyVoidIfUsedSwingThemSticks628-961.jpg|In the Resort area zombie-smash-head-627x395.jpg|In the Resort area Dead-Island-gameplay-444x250.jpg|In the Resort area Dead-Island-gameplay-35-444x250.jpg|In Moresby dead-island-review912.jpg|In the Jungle Dead-Island-005.jpg|in the Prison Hospital Category:Zombies Category:Enemies